Growth in extramural grant activity at California State University, San Bernardino has stretched the capabilities of the Academic Research group severely; both pre-award (Research and Sponsored Programs) and post-award (Sponsored Programs Administration) have experienced a dramatic 52% increase in NIH funding over the past 8 years. This growth in activity with a single agency can in part be attributed to the success of the PI's EARDA project which began in FY 2006/07. This past experience with EARDA has shown the institution that specialized training for both pre- and post-award administration helps to increase faculty grant submissions as well increase extramural funding to the University for research purposes. Funds provided by the BRAD program will enable the CSUSB Academic Research group to obtain professional training and disseminate that training institution wide, encourage and assist faculty in their research proposal development, facilitate compliance training, and increase campus awareness of NIH project activities. The objectives of the project, Improving Practices for Biomedical and Biobehavioral Research Administration, include but are not limited to improving customer service in both pre- and post-award functions, improving effectiveness of faculty grant writing, and providing more accessible and more efficient opportunities to complete compliance training.